


𝗕𝗼𝘁𝘁𝗼𝗺 𝗝𝗮𝗲𝗵𝘆𝘂𝗻 𝗦𝗺𝘂𝘁𝘀|𝗝𝗮𝗲𝘆𝗼𝗻𝗴

by drvculura



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dom Lee Taeyong, Fem!Jaeyong, Lee Taeyong has masive PeePee, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is a Confident Gay, Little!Jaehyun, M/M, Omarashi, Save Johnny, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Taeyong and Jaehyun are pretty bois wbk, Top Lee Taeyong, caregiver!taeyong, fem!jaehyun, fem!taeyong, jung jaehyun is a little shit but we must protecc, jung jaehyun is closeted however we must protecc, jung jaehyun is whipped, markhyuck being little shits, smuts, spitting, taeyong has a soft spot for jaehyun, taeyong is a cutie, teacherxparent, writing this at 2am :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drvculura/pseuds/drvculura
Summary: Jaehyun getting his booty meat filled to the brim
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 10





	1. Milky Babes

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Jaehyun  
> Fem!Taeyong  
> Omarashi  
> Spitting  
> BDSM  
> Peeing
> 
> Please, read the tags. if you know you aren’t comfortable with any of these kinks, i suggest you leave before it’s too late.
> 
> -drvculura

Taeyong 

Yes. I was known as the biggest hoe in the school. I've always been honored to be labeled as a slut or a whore.

It made me proud of myself. I was always the most popular girl in the school. My followers on insta were ranking up everyday.

And its my job to make everyone feel less than me. If i find myself a challenge in this school,i'll mostly likely take them down.

Speaking of challenge,theres this cute girl in my class,long lilac hair,big boobs?,small waist,thick thighs, and a perfect,firm shaped ass.

Im not a lesbian,but she was hella cute. Theres only one problem. She never speaks and she's got one attitude. 

Who the fuck does she think she is? Does she not know that i own this school? I know she's new and all but someone should have at least told her that.

I was snapped out of my raging thoughts as i saw her walking towards me,her hair trailing down her back,with her hands on her hips. Her light pink nails flashing a reflection.

She stopped in front of my desk,lightly tapping her black converses on the ground. Her pink bra was visable through her shirt.

I stopped putting on my lip-gloss just to face her. "What do you want?" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a pencil?"she crossed her arms over her chest,making her breast protrude through her shirt.

"Yes.But do you know who i am? You dare ask me for a fucking pencil? You should think twice before coming to me for something.." she looked at me confusingly.

"Your just a random student. Why would i know who you are?" I looked back at her with an amused expression.

"Who do you think your talking to? I own this fucking school. I can expose you in a blink of an eye. Im the girl that all the boys want.Your the random student,sweetie." She rolled her eyes and walked back to her seat.

It works every time. Im untouchable in this school

Time skip

The locker room was crowded with girls having loud chats,fixing their make-up and just roaming around.

I was spraying my perfume on my gym clothing. But someone walked past and i got a woof of peaches. It smelled amazing.

I looked to the left to see that same girl. I finally found out what her name was. Yoonah. It was a pretty name but not prettier than mine.

I admired her side profile,her breast creating a curve over chest. She was wearing just a bra and underwear that slightly revealed her cheeks.

She began putting on her shirt and gym shorts before elegantly pulling her hair into a high ponytail.

She carelessly walked out. Such a dumb bitch. She left her locker wide open. I looked around to see that i was the only one in the locker room. 

I looked into the peach smelling locker and saw tampons,car keys,and her phone.  
I took her tampons. This is what she gets for being such a bitch earlier.

I put them in my shorts pocket,before brushing my short,gray bob and left the locker room.

I walked into the gym to see that Yoonah bitch sitting on the bleachers along with the other girls.

"Taeyeong,your late." The coach reminded. No shit sherlock.

"Fuck you!" He immediately shut up. The only seat that was available was next to that Yoonah bitch so i sat down.

I rather sit next to her than to sit on the dirty floor. She glanced at me and rolled her eyes before moving over away from me. "I didn't wanna sit next to you either,bitch" i whispered since the coach was talking about something I didn't give a shit about.

She ignored me before we got up to do some exercises.

Time skip

Me and Yoonah were the only ones in the locker room. I saw her roaming in her locker,obviously looking for something. She sighed before turning to me.

"Do you have any extra tampons?" She asked shyly. I smirked and took one out of my pocket before handing it too her.

Before she went to take it,i pulled my hand back. "Get on your knees if you want it."

"I can't believe I'm doing this.." she muttered before i watched her bare figure get on her knees.

I still didn't give her the tampon. Instead,i threw it somewhere in the room. Her eyes widened. She saw where it went and tried to run to it but i got in her way and pushed her on the floor.

"What the hell?!" She yelled. I began removing my clothes. She watched as i stripped off my shorts.

"Your not going anywhere." I grabbed her purple locks and pulled her face towards mine. Our lips met. She immediately kissed back.

God,her lips were so soft. She tasted like peaches and strawberries with a hint of chocolate.

I nibbled on her bottom lip as she whimpered and pulled me on top of her.  
Our tongues got tangled together,tasting eachother. The rhythm didn't stop. Our lips moved softly but roughly. 

She ruined the moment by pulling away and leaning on her elbows. "I-i need to pee." I smirked as an idea popped in my head.

"So pee here." I opened her legs but she clenched her thighs together. "Hell no! That's disgusting!" She crossed her arms.

"You don't know how disgusting i can be. Wouldn't it feel nice to have that hot urine of yours inside your tight panties?"

She bit her lip before sighing loudly as she stuffed her hands between her thighs,stopping the bladder from wetting her panties anymore.

"C'mon just do it. I know you want to."i leaned down and licked her clothed pussy. She whimpered and i watched the liquid create a large puddle on the floor.

As the puddle stopped getting bigger,i pulled off her urine soaked underwear before throwing it somewhere in the room. I unclipped her bra watching her big breast bounce as i pulled of the bra.

I leaned closer and spat on her left nipple,watching as she gasped as the feeling of me lapping over her swollen pink nipple.

I nibbled and sucked until they felt hard enough. I reached in my locker and took out my pink vibrator that I always take with me.

I sat back down, pushing him back against the lockers as i spread her legs,running my finger through her folds. I watched her squeeze her eyes shut before moaning loudly.

I pressed the vibrator against her clit,she began screaming for me to touch her. "P-please touch me" i chuckled. Her thin lilac bangs pressed against her forehead with sweat.

"You don't want the toy?" I asked teasingly. She shook her head. "No. I want your fingers." She panted.

I chuckled before discarding the vibrator somewhere.

I slid three of my digits into her core as she moaned loudly. I kissed her to quite her moans. I moved them in and out faster as she pushed herself down on my fingers. I quickened my pace as she grabbed my hand and moved it in  
her faster.

I added another finger into her warm core and thrusted it in and out as fast i could. "Im close!" She shouted. I removed my fingers,wanting to prolong our time. My shiny black nails were covered in her juices.She groaned loudly. I leaned down close to her sex as she began getting upset.

"Just do it already!" She shouted. I slapped her soft thigh. "Don't rush me." I licked a long stripe of her pussy. My tongue rolled around her swollen clit. I watched as it twitched underneath my tongue. 

I put the whole thing in my mouth and sucked it harshly. Her high pitch scream rung in my ears i let go of her and covered her mouth. She kicked her legs at me and squirmed around.

"Be quiet or someone's gonna come in here" she nodded as i went back to working on her clit. I could tell she was trying to be as quiet as possible.

I kissed and nibbled at the sides of her folds before she came without a warning. I licked her clean before moving back to her lips.

I nibbled on her bottom lip before turning her on all fours. I spread her cheeks to expose her widened hole. I immediately became jealous.

"Did someone fuck you already,Yoonah?" She nodded. I smacked her hole. I watched as her toes curled.

"I better never catch someone fucking you." I warned before lapping my tongue over her hole. She whimpered loudly.

Some of her juices leaked out her hole. I slurped a long string of her cum before spitting it on her hole. She moaned as i grabbed her long purple locks and pushed her face harder into the cold floor.

I turned her on her back before sitting on her face. "Suck,now" I commanded. I felt her warm tongue lick around my clit. I rode her face to add more friction. She sucked harder until i spilled my load all over her.

I got off of her and admired her pretty baby-face. Her bangs were swept back,her cheeks were tinted pink,and her faded peach colored lips were moist with my cum.

I cupped her face. "Your so pretty,yoonah. But of course,not as pretty as me." She rolled her eyes before i turned her back over.

I reached into the locker grabbing my strap-on and without a warning,i shoved myself into her. She moaned loudly,her back arching. Her light pink nails clawed at the floor.

I shoved deeper into her before pulling out and shoving back in. This straps rubbed against my folds,making a hot knot form in my stomach.

"Im close!" She shouted. "I am too" i felt myself come undone as i removed the strap. I watched her come undone as our juices covered the lockers. I rubbed my pussy on to hers to add more friction.

She moaned as her stream started dying down. I rubbed her nipples to guide her through it before cuddling her into my bare chest.

"We should do this again"

"Yeah,we definitely should"


	2. Tease Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun decided to tease his boyfriend during an interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at the tags. if you know you are not comfortable with any of these kinks, please leave before it’s too late.
> 
> -drvculura

"So,how do you guys feel about the amount of support you get?" the interviewer asked

taeyong tried to answer through clenched teeth,unsteady breaths taken. jaehyun just answered for him

"we couldn't be more thankful. they gave us everything we've always wanted. they made our futures." jaehyun answered sincerely,a grin plastered on his face

"don't you agree,taeyong hyung?" the older's heart dropped. jaehyun didn't know what he was in for. he was going to have instant regrets once they went back to their dorms

"y-yes, we're so grateful for nctezen's support and love" taeyong stammered,his cold glare moved towards jaehyun

he just got a dimpled smile in return. at least,that lightened taeyong's mood just a little. the point is, he was still fustrated on the younger. he couldn't wait until they went back to the dorms. a smile crept on his face just thinking about what he was going to do to the younger

time skip

"guys im gonna go make popcorn. you don't have to pause the movie" jaehyun notified the group members. 

he walked into the kitchen but just before he pulled out the packet, he gasped as he felt delicate fingers trace up his thighs into his shorts

"i hope you had fun teasing me,love. what goes around comes back around. and everyone knows i hit just as hard ad you, baby. you just don't know what you've gotten yourself into" the male left out the kitchen leaving jaehyun dumbfounded

"holy moly,jaehyun! what's taking so long with the popcorn?!" jungwoo's voice startled jaehyun

"its almost done! don't rush me!" jaehyun yelled back.

he brought the guys their popcorn but it was too late

"great! the movie is over and you decide to bring the popcorn now." yuta flicked his jaehyun's forehead

they all went to their beds to sleep with jaehyun left washing the dishes.

after he was done he went into his room and went under the comforter.  
moments later,he felt a familiar presence on the bed as it sinked

he felt hands slighty tug at his shorts which reminded him who it was. "t-tae,why aren't you in bed?" he stammered

he turned around to face the older,noticing he was shirtless

"love,i just got out of the shower. do you want me to show you what you missed?" taeyong got up from the bed and began untucking his towel that was barely around his waist,showing his v-line just before he dropped the towel revealing the wet long and thick piece of meat

taeyong wiped the drool from the corner of jaehyun's mouth. "jeez baby,don't make a mess."

jaehyun was semi-hard while taeyong was just undressing him with his eyes. this was pure torture.

"taeyong please fuck me" the younger male pleaded. he got up from out of the bed, pressing small teasing kisses to his lips

taeyong grabbed the male's pale porcelain thigh and brought it up to his waste doing the same with the other and rested the younger on the bed,beginning to remove his shirt

he admired his pink nipples that was such a turn on for him. he lapped over them mercilessly with the tip of tongue as jaehyun yelped and moaned

"ah,jaehyun you never learn. you just love to tease." taeyong moved his hands up and down his lover's smooth skin. he watched his breath hitch

the smallest movements caused shivers down his spine. his nails made across his body

he loved it all

he groaned when taeyong moved up off the bed. it was taeyong's turn to tease him. "i want you to go straight to bed and your not allowed to touch yourself. we'll continue this tomorrow." taeyong whispered in the tall boys ear,licking around earlobe and biting the skin on his neck

"sleep well,love"


	3. Tease Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun finally gets the sausage in his buns
> 
> •teasing  
> •pool sex  
> •fluff

"hyuck ,jaehyun and taeyong have been gone for a while i'm kinda worried" mark mumbled

"i'm pretty sure their just somewhere sucking faces" hyuck was spot on. that's exactly what they were doing

"Meh,probably lets just finish making this sculpture of johnny's facebook nudes"

suddenly hyuck's phone rang

"hello?"hyuck answered. mark could tell it was something interesting by the look on hyuck's face

"okay,see you later" hyuck looked mark with peculiar face

"taeyong and jaehyun are at a luxury hotel. it has a jacuzzi and and a pool with L.E.D lights!"hyuck ranted

"well thats nice. this is our time off they needed that"hyuck strugged it off and continued sculpting johnny's nipple

The Hotel

"i can't believe you thought it was okay to tease me and you would just get away with it"taeyong had jaehyun pressed against the wall,shook and aroused

His pants tightened the more taeyong pressed his hard against jaehyun's. 

"this is what you wanted. you just couldn't wait until the manager gave us a break. we could've had a lovely time making love. but now its your turm to get teased"

The words pressed against jaehyun's earlobe as he admired the path of hickeys he created down jaehyun's pale neck

he took his sweet time pulling jaehyun's pants off along with his boxers

Jaehyun already had regrets because he knew taeyong was gonna push him to the edge 

taeyong lowered himself on his knees as his lustful glint in his eyes admired jaehyun's pretty features 

he gave jaehyun's clothed erection kitten licks,tracing the head with the tip of his tongue 

he held jaehyun's hands back so he wouldn't be able to grab his hair for more friction

"taeyong please..take me now" jaehyun pleaded. taeyong loved how he screamed his name and begged

he rubbed his inner thighs amd traced the things he loved most about his body.

he stood up and took jaehyun's face in his hands,holding his face close,their bottom lips just a fingernail away from touching

their lips grazed and soon tongues got involved,fighting for dominence as usual,taeyong won

his warm tongue exploring around the wet area

the pulled away,a string of saliva training between them

their makeout session wasn't over before taeyong began removing all of clothing as well

they took their time to admire eachother's nakedness,hands trailing all over

"i think its time to show you what you could've had"

taeyong grabbed his hand,jaehyun trailing behind him like a little puppy

the night couldn't get any better.the lights in pool lit up their naked bodies. midnight was here,and it was just them

the cool spring breeze was the cherry on top. taeyong gave him an assuring smile before hopping in the pool

he swam around,coming up for a breath as he trailed his fingers through his scalp

jaehyun was admiring his beauty before he was rudely interrupted

"jaehyun stop fantasizing about something thats real. what you want is right in front of you and i know you want me" taeyong smiled cheekily

jaehyun's cheeks turned red before he hoped in the pool along with taeyong

they immediately shared wet messy kisses.

"i think its time i show you how its done"

he pressed jaehyun against the pool wall and trailed his lips all over jaehyun's wet chest, making a big mark near his nipple

he moved down and licked the two nubs. jaehyun let out some moans and groans

they moved out of the pool,laying jaehyun on the ground

"boy,im so lucky to have someone as pretty as you" taeyong trailed his hands down his sides

jaehyun's cheeks turned a rosy color

he moved himself between jaehyun's thighs,sucking and making marks in between them. jaehyun was a moaning mess as he squirmed around the floor

he watched the different colors reflect on taeyong's face as he looked up at him

he trailed his hands upward,grabbing the erection harshly and pulling jaehyun closer

jaehyun yelped loudly and clenched his thighs.

"i always make it up to you when we're not able to have our moments. but you couldn't go without teasing me,huh?"

jaehyun looked away before taeyong grabbed his chin,their faces inches apart

it was suddenly getting warmer outside

"you are mine and i won't tolerate disobedience"

he took jaehyun's whole length in his mouth up to his shaft. he gripped his black locks and moved his hips up causing taeyong's nose to flare as he gagged

he immediately pulled off as he gripped jaehyun's hair. 

"this isn't about me. its about you. so if you decide you wanna make me gag,then i'll make you gag just as hard

jaehyun and taeyong both knew damn well jaehyun couldn't take his whole length. those were taeyong's opportunities for a nice lesson

he shoved his hard on into jaehyun's mouth,shoving his head all the way down as his tip hit the back of his throat,his throat clenching around the outline of his penis

Maybe if he did a good job sucking taeyong off,then he'll get what he wants.thats how taeyong always rewarded him

he moved his tongue around his head,as taeyong fucked his mouth he groaned and gripped his hair tighter

"fuck,baby your doing so well for me" it was minute before he unloaded his seed all throughout jaehyun's moist carven before he pulled out

"well done,baby i think you deserve to get me inside you"

jaehyun moaned as he felt that familiar tip press against his hole,he felt it twitch before taeyong pushed it all in

jaehyun arched his back as he thrusted into him. "oh,fuck tae, your so big!" taeyong smirked

"its all for that precious mouth and hole of yours,love"he kept a tight grip around jaehyun's cock,matching his thrust with the strokes

After some time,he found his prostate and kept hitting it until jaehyun announced that he's close

"i-i'm close,tae!"he gripped his arms

"release,love"jaehyun shot it load all over their bodies.he groaned as he felt taeyong fill his throbbing hole with his sperm

they cleaned themselves off before showering and cuddling together

"i love you,tae"he rested his head on his boyfriend's chest

"i love you more,love"he kissed his forhead as he stroked his hair

"i wonder what the other's are doing. i kinda miss them"jaehyun looked up at him

"they're fine,love. don't worry about them this is our night"taeyong pecked his lips 

jaehyun smiled revealing his dimples that taeyong loved. "awww my love is so adorable"taeyong squealed as he squished jaehyun's cheeks

"taee,stawpp your embarrassing me"jaehyun blushed ad they shared sweet pecks and kisses that taeyong loved giving jaehyun just before they cuddled eachother in their sleep

While those two lovebirds were having the time of their life,pure chaos was in the dorm

"my dick is not that small you kinda went overboard,hyuck!"johnny rated his sculpture.the members were all laughing at the youngest members's idea

"thats how it looked in the picture"taeil giggled

"you guys just wait until taeyong and jaehyun come back. he's gonna take all you guy's phone away! Ha!"johnny teased

"yea,okay john, you need a nap"ten patted his head.johnny groaned and locked himself in his room,leaving taeyong multiple voicemails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we believe in bottom jaehyun supremacy only.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad :p


End file.
